Taboo
by Salty-Spitoon
Summary: She locked her bedroom door behind her and desperately tried to forget how nice his hands felt on her skin. She wasn't supposed to long for it. She wasn't supposed to long for him. He was forbidden. He was Taboo. Rated T for now,but rating will definitely
1. Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"Bubbles,dear... We're moving!"_

I can still remember those words like it was yesterday. But it wasn't,was it?

No,that happened almost ten years ago.

I stared at my tired self in the bathroom mirror,and let out an unattractive yawn,scratching my butt in the process.

"Wow,that's attractive." Brick commented,pushing me to the side.

"Hey! I need to brush my teeth!" I yelled as I tried to grab the toothpaste from him,which was pointless since he was at least a foot taller than me.

Brick and I had become siblings ten years ago,when my mom had married his dad.

I can still remember everything that happened that night.

 _"Wow,you have a pretty daughter,Mr JoJo!" I exclaimed as I stared at an old family photo. A pretty girl about my age stood in the middle,her hair tied in a loose ponytail._

 _Mr JoJo looked confused for a second,before bursting out into laughter. He knelt down to look me right in the eye. "Bubbles,that's not a girl. That's Brick."_

 _My mouth made an 'o' shape as a little boy walked down the stairs,an angry look on his face._

 _He glared at me and I looked down,absolutely terrified._

 _I heard him chuckle. "So,you're my new sister? You're ugly." He said before heading up the stairs again._

I doubt I've ever cried as hard as I did in that moment.

A small smile came to my face,and Brick hit the side of my head. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I glared at him. He shrugged. "You're spacing out." He turned to head out the bathroom. "You're welcome."

"Jerk," I muttered,when I was sure he was out of earshot.

Brick had come to accept after a few desperate attempts on my part. He warmed up to me pretty quickly,but that doesn't mean his sharp tongue ever took a break. He would criticise and make fun of me for no reason,and even though I would get mad,I knew it was his way of letting me know he cares.

Don't ask,okay? Just let me believe that.

I quickly brushed my teeth after a quick shower,and rushed to my room.

It was the start of Junior year for me,and I wanted to look perfect. I searched my closet frantically,and sighed in satisfaction when I found the perfect outfit.

I threw on my white sundress and my white chunky cut out boots. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like an Angel.

I rushed to the bathroom and curled my hair,making it all bouncy. I gave myself a little wink,before rushing down stairs.

"Watch it," Brick threatened when I bumped into him on the way to the kitchen. "Can it!" I said as I walked ahead of him.

He was wearing his signature red cap,some black skinny jeans with a rip at the knee,a baggy black tee and his all black converse shoes. _Complete opposites_ ,I thought as I compared my outfit to his.

I headed upstairs to finish getting ready. After a couple of minutes,I heard the front door open,and I rushed downstairs quickly as I flung my Blue messenger back over my shoulder.

I saw Brick's car speeding out the driveway as I arrived at the foot of the stairs.

"Jerk!" I yelled.

"Did Brick leave you,darling?" Mom yawned from above me. I nodded,embarrassed.

"I'll drop you off-" she started,but I shook my head repeatedly. I smiled up at her.

"Don't worry about it mom. I have another ride!" I said,running out of the house.

When I was at least a few good minutes away,I pulled out my phone and called a number on speed dial.

After a few rings,I heard a familiar voice. "Hello?"

"Robin... Can you please pick me up?!"

"Sure,I'll be there in a few."

"You're a lifesaver!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **ANOTHER NEW STORY! I'm on a roll,and you can't stop me! This time it's Bubbles/Brick.**

 **"I'm so excited... And I just can't hide it!"**

 ***Readers stare awkwardly***

 **"What?! Am I the only one who knows the Pointer Sisters?!" :)**

 **Anyway,read and review my pretties.**

 **I love you guys,**

 **Koolbeans xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Sup?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Bubbles POV)**

"OMG! Can you believe it's junior year?!" Robin asked,a little too excitedly and I saw Mike roll his eyes.

I was sitted in the back,enjoying the wind blowing in my hair.

"You look a little sexy today,ms Blue." Mike winked at me as he inspected my outfit. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed,turning back to the front.

Mike was sorta trying to come out of the closet,and Robin and I never thought differently of him. Somehow,we just knew all along.

"I'm gonna try out for cheerleading." Robin stated,and after a minute of silence,Mike and I burst out laughing. Robin gripped the steering wheel as we laughed harder.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "I am!"

I clutched my stomach and wiped a tear away. "Why?"

"Because,I tried it out during the summer and I'm really good at it." She shrugged.

I stared at my best friend. Robin had grown out of her tomboy phase and actually started dressing girly and stuff. She was wearing a white crop top and blue high waisted jeans and black converse shoes and her hair was curled at the ends,making her look extremely hot.

Her make up was on point too.

"Well,I'm gonna try to make it through this year. I don't think I'll get involved in anything just yet."

They both nodded as the school came into sight.

"Omg! I'm so excited," Mike laughed as Robin found a parking spot.

We got out and fixed ourselves. Some people stared at us. In a word,we looked good.

We rushed to our new lockers,which were near the hot senior boys section. And I can speak for all of us when I say it was definitely quite a view.

We stopped by Robin's locker first and she grabbed some books. Mike had to leave. Something about getting his new schedule from the office. He was in some advance classes.

I only had one:English. Robin had stuck to her regular schedule,so I still had her in some of my classes,thankfully.

I fixed my hair nervously as I stared at myself in my locker mirror,which was closer to the boys than Mike and Robin.

"Look at you,trying to be all pretty for your crush." Robin laughed and I glared at her.

"I do _not_ have crush on anyone!" I lied,obviously.

"Oh really?" She challenged.

Just then,Brick and a group of his friends walked past us. Boomer,one of his best friends looked my way and smiled at me.

I blushed slightly and looked to the ground like an idiot. I heard him laugh.

Boomer was drop dead gorgeous. Like really. He had dimples and the darkest blue eyes ever that always seemed to captivate me. His dirty blonde hair was always slightly disheveled,that added to his charm. His body was amazing and his smile was just too attractive.

Are such people really allowed to exist?

I heard Robin laugh and I looked up when they had walked past.

"You're were right Bubbles. You totally don't have a crush." She commented sarcastically.

"Hmph!" I banged my locker shut and headed for my home room class,Robin laughing the whole way.

"Omg! Is that Eric?!" Robin asked a little too loudly as we sat down. "I guess," I mumbled,trying to hide my face.

Eric,a.k.a Robin's ex sat towards the middle,a few girls around him. I heard Robin growl beside me. Eric had dumped Robin a couple of weeks ago. "You're kind of a dude," was his reason. I can still remember how angry Robin had been. I think that's one of the reasons she had decided to change herself.

Eric laughed at something and I heard a few girls sigh. I rolled my eyes. Eric wasn't nearly as attractive as Boomer,but I guess he is kinda cute.

The final bell rang as Mr Oliver rushed in.

"Good morning class," he said. _Now that's a man._ I shared a look with Robin. Yep,he was hot.

He flicked his brown hair back as he took a seat.

"Welcome to Homeroom. You're free to do... whatever,I guess." He laughed slightly. Almost immediately,people started to get up and move to their friends.

I turned to Robin,and had our usual teenage gossip sessions.

"Like seriously? Put your ugly feet down!" Robin half yelled as we made our way to our lockers. She was currently talking about Princess,this girl in our class,who apparently had her feet in the air the whole time in Homeroom.

"Am I right?" She asked,bumping me. A few people turned to us. "Uh-huh." I mumbled,as I avoided eye contact with them.

We found Mike at his locker,getting some books out.

"Hey,how was your Homeroom class?" Robin asked. He shrugged. "Alright,I guess." Obviously something wasn't right.

"What happened?" Robin asked getting to the point.

"Butch's in my class." Robin smirked and I smiled slightly. Mike has a huge crush on Butch. Not surprising,Butch is sexy. I'm not boy crazy or anything,I just state facts.

I waved them goodbye as I rushed to my next class. Maths. Boring maths.

The time goes by fast and soon enough its lunch time. I head to my locker. As I pack my books away,I hear a girly laugh,and it's heading my way.

I turn to see Blossom,a girl who I thought was my best friend a long time ago,and she's laughing at something Brick says to her. I roll my eyes. He can do better,that's for sure.

"Oh Brickie,you're so funny!" She exclaims and I see him wince. I smirk and I catch him looking at me through my locker mirror. I look away quickly.

"Bubbles! Hurry up!" Mike yells as he stands waiting impatiently with Robin at the end of the hall. I nod and catch up with them.

We sit outside near the football field. Lunch goes by quickly and so does the rest of the day,and before I know it,the school day's over.

"Hey,you need a ride?" Robin asks as she fixes her makeup in her locker mirror. "No thanks,I'll walk." She casts me a glance,then she shrugs.

She grabs her stuff and starts to walk away. She stops and looks over her shoulder. "Have fun. And if you need me,call me."

I nod and head in the opposite direction. By the time I make it to the parking lot it's almost deserted,except for one familiar car. I spot someone sitting on the hood of the car,a familiar red cap on their head.

I start walking in that direction,when I see a girl rushing to the car. She jumps on Brick and plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Blossom.

I turn immediately,avoiding embarrassment and start the long walk home.

x **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay,there's barely any romance in this chapter,but it's kind of an intro the other characters I guess. Please review and I promise it will get better!**

 **It's Bubbles and Brick after all. Those two can never disappoint. The romance isn't gonna be like full out in the open since they _are_ brother and sister,but it will definitely be there. Trust me.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Review for a faster update,my loves.**

 **Koolbeans**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Bubbles POV)**

I lazily close the door as I step into my house. My feet hurt from all walking and I complain the whole way to my room upstairs.

I fall onto my bed,too tired to get changed. My phone rings and I groan. I move a few inches towards my phone and grab it.

"Hello?" I ask,tiredly.

"Bubs?" A familiar voice asks. I jump up immediately,fully awake. "Buttercup?!" I ask,excited.

"Yeah," she says coolly. Buttercup is seriously the most awesome person ever,who just happens to be my best friend. "Hey,guess what?" She asks,and I can sense her smiling through the phone.

"What? Tell me!" I yell as my shoes drop to the floor with a dull thud. "My dad said I can move to Townsville High a year early." There's a silence,and then screaming as I do a dance, completely forgetting the pain in my feet.

"Shut up! No way. You're coming to Townsville!" Buttercup lost her mom when she was a kid,so she grew up with her dad,who was in the army. So she usually moved around a lot with him.

Her dad had promised to let her pick any school for her senior year,and she had picked Townsville High. I guess she convinced him long and hard enough for him to let her attend this year too.

"Yeah,I'll be there in about a week." I heard a voice in the background. "Hey Bubs,I'll call you back,okay?" She asks and I tell her that's fine. She hangs up a few seconds later.

I change into something comfy and decide to get my homework over and done with.

I head downstairs a few hours later when mom yells that it's dinner time.

"So how was the first day back?" Dad asks as he stares at Brick and I.

"Pretty good. All my classes so far are super easy! And I like all my teachers so far. Robin is in most of my classes too,so that's good." I say with a huge smile.

"It's alright,I guess." Brick shrugs. I smile,embarrassed,as I realise my nasty little habit of talking too much is starting to appear again.

Dinner goes by quickly and soon enough,I'm in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Hey chatterbox,you missed one plate." Brick says as he places his dinner plate into the sink right when I'm done with the washing!

"Are you serious? I was just about to go to bed!" He shrugs and smirks,leaning in the doorway.

"Your point?" He asks.

My face turns red in anger.

"My point is,my feet hurt from walking home and I don't want to wash your stupid plate!" I yelled unnecessarily.

Brick looked mildly surprised. "Why would you walk? I waited for you for like 15 minutes." He folded his arms.

"You did?" It was my turn to be surprised.

"But,what about Blossom?" I blurted out. He had a confused look on his face before bursting out into laughter. "She has her own ride. I'm not anybody's driver."

He ruffled my hair before stepping out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later,I was back in my room. "Oh My God! My feet are killing me!" I yelled into my pillow. If I have to bribe Brick to drive me tomorrow,I'll do it.

"Hey loudmouth," I heard Brick say,right before he opened the door.

"Knock first!" I yell,getting up and throwing a pillow at him.

"Yeah,yeah whatever." He says,jumping on my bed.

"Get off my bed,you big lug." I say,glaring at him. He merely laughs as he sits up.

"C'mere." He says,sitting cross legged on the floor.

I move to the foot of my bed and sit there,watching Brick suspiciously. It's then that I realize he has a towel in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Shut up." He replies quickly,grabbing my legs and wrapping the towel around my feet.

"Ah,a hot towel." I say,feeling the pain immediately leave my feet. "But,why?" I ask confused.

"You must really love being a walking stereotype,huh? Blonde and stupid." He says,insultingly. "Why else? You said your legs were sore."

My leg jerks up _accidentally_ ,hitting Brick in the face as he leans down to check my feet.

"Oops,sorry. Asshole." I glare at him. He stares at me,a look of anger flashing across his features.

He gets up without a word and leaves the room,slamming the door behind him. AND TURNING THE LIGHT OFF!

I kick the stupid towel away,and crawl into bed.

As I fall asleep,the feel of his hands on my legs lingers.

 _ **x**_

The next morning,Brick and I are ready for school and we're both in the kitchen,having breakfast. Mom and Dad are here too.

I chew loudly on my cereal,which I know annoys Brick. Sitting across from me at the kitchen counter,Brick looks up lazily from his phone to glare at me.

I send him an innocent look,and I see him roll his eyes. I smirk when he looks away.

"You two should get home early today. We're having dinner with the Spencer's. At that fancy restaurant on Clover Boulevard." Mom says as she drinks her coffee.

"So both of you-" she says looking at us. "Behave tonight."

Dad laughs as he gives mom a goodbye kiss. "They'll be fine,honey." He leaves shortly after.

I checked the time on my phone. "Robin should be here any minute now. Bye mom!" I yelled rushing out.

Sure enough,right as I was walking out,Robin was driving in. I jumped in and we rushed to school.

Mike was by his locker,grabbing books when we walked in. We spoke for a short while before we all had to go to our separate classes,promising to meet up at lunch.

I half ran into my first class: Calculus. I picked a seat near the back by the window. I pulled out my huge textbook and lay my head on it. Maths and I do not work out.

The class began and though I tried to stay focused,I kept zoning out.

"Here's a worksheet I want due at the end of the week." The teacher said,walking around the classroom.

I placed the sheet in my bag and packed my stuff and as soon as the bell rang,I was out of there.

I grabbed the books for my next class,throwing my calculus textbook in my locker.

"Oh my God,did you see him? He's so hot!" One girl said to another as the walked past me. I turned in the direction they were coming from and saw that they were talking about Brick.

"Ew,yuck." I mumbled,closing my locker. Brick walked right passed me like he didn't know me,and though he usually did that,today it kinda hurt.

A few seconds later,I heard my phone vibrating.

 **Brick:** _Don't keep me waiting today._

I smiled slightly,as I placed my phone back in my pocket.

The lunch bell rang,freeing me from my boring history class. Robin and Mike were already waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey,guess what Mike heard today in one of his classes?" Robin asked excited. I glanced towards Mike who had a little grin on his face.

"I'm gonna guess it's pretty juicy."

"You bet it is!" Robin said,earning weird stares from people.

"Calm down a little first." I said,holding back a laugh. Robin sure was something.

"I'm just gonna say it." Mike said finally. "Eli McHotty wants to get back with you."

"No way!" Eli McGarry was this guy I dated freshman year. He was funny and sweet,but turned out to be a huge jerk once some girls started to take notice of him. He became one of the most popular kids pretty quickly,and dumped me when Princess began to like him.

Even though he is a jerk,unfortunately,he's still pretty good looking. Hence the "McHotty."

"So are you gonna give it another go?" Robin asked. I shook my head repeatedly.

"I'd rather be single for the rest of my life. Eli broke my heart,remember?" I said. They both nodded,understandingly. They had been the ones to comfort me after my break up. I wasn't going to go through that again.

"Okay,lunch time!" Mike reminded us and we walked out the the football field. Lunch always makes me feel better when I'm with them.

After school,I rushed out the front doors,and sure enough,Brick was waiting.

I jumped into the front seat and fastened my seat belt. "Thanks." I said,glancing at him.

"Whatever." He mumbled,driving at full speed. The nerve!

We got home in record time thanks to Brick's risky driving. I shot him a dirty look as my feet wobbled. "Are you insane? What kind of driving is that?"

Brick smirked at me before heading inside the house without another word. Oh,the silent treatment now. I rolled my eyes.

"How immature."

 ** _x_**

An hour later,I'm staring at myself in my full body mirror. I have on a short sleeved beige flower print maxi dress,and some basic beige flats. My hair is tied in messy pigtails. A little mascara and some lipgloss and I'm done.

I grab my purse and phone and head for the bathroom. Brick's already there and I do my best to avoid looking him in the eye or even talk to him.

I sneak a quick glance at him though. He's wearing all black converse shoes,black skinny jeans and his red checkered button down shirt. And his signature hat.

He turns around abruptly and catches me staring at him. "Peeping tom are you?"

"What the heck? You knew I was in here!" I snap and see him smile.

"Relax,getting all worked up for nothing." He says before walking out.

We drive to the restaurant minutes later,and before we step out,mom turns to the back to warn us. "Behave in there. No fighting today,got it?" We both nod, though we can't make any definite promises. Brick and I just always fight.

"Control your temper,chatterbox. I don't want you embarrassing me." Brick says before stepping out after mom and dad.

"I freaking hate him!" I yell to no one in particular since I'm the only one in the car.

Tonight is gonna be a long night.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back from hiatus.**

 **Read and Review my pretties.**

 **KOOLBEANS xx**


End file.
